Composite article containers formed from conventional corrugated fiberboard in combination with paperboard or shrink wrap closure means are known in the art. Such containers are used to package paperboard boxes of dry cereal, laundry powders and the like. One example is found in U.S. Pat. 3,918,584. In the past these known containers have required the use of costly machinery to perform the loading and sealing functions and have generally been found to be less than desirable from the standpoint of strength and structural rigidity. Also the shrink wrap containers are ecologically unsatisfactory.